


Лиловые глубины

by chernoyada



Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Meta
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chernoyada/pseuds/chernoyada
Summary: Подходит ли Приддам их родовой цвет?
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Лиловые глубины

Что приходит на ум, когда мы слышим о фиолетовом цвете? Последний цвет радужного спектра. Самая короткая цветовая волна. Цвет неба на заре и на закате, плод то ли борьбы, то ли любви алого и синего. Фиолетовые одежды носят в знак траура по королевским особам; в фиолетовое порой облачены сказочные волшебники. Кающаяся Мария Магдалина на полотнах Эль Греко, Артемизии Джентилески, Луки Джордано изображена в плаще лилового цвета. Аметисты блистали в перстнях христианских апостолов, а в начале ХХ века этот камень стал непременным атрибутом декадентствующих поэтов. Сине-лиловый мировой сумрак Блока, лиловое десятилетие, заявление Э. Мане, что найден истинный цвет атмосферы, и это — "фиолетовый чистого воздуха"… Так что же могло подтолкнуть сделать лиловый родовым цветом Приддов — эориев, герцогов и наследников Унда?

В первую очередь, думаю, практические соображения: подчеркивается происхождение семьи, а благородный, древний и баснословно дорогой цвет справляется с этим как нельзя лучше. Кэртиана, как многократно подчеркивалось, не Земля, но отрицать некоторое сходство бессмысленно. Едва ли кэртианский У. Перкин на пол-Круга раньше подарил всему миру мовеин (синтетический краситель), а значит, технологии окраски тканей и сырье для окрашивания примерно одинаковы в обоих мирах. Давайте немного подробнее остановимся на том, как рождается лиловый цвет на ткани. 

Уточню, что в равной степени буду использовать "пурпур", "фиолетовый" и "лиловый", говоря о родовых цветах Приддов. Пурпуром принято называть краситель различных оттенков, вплоть до черного и темно-фиолетового (Плиний Старший называл самым драгоценным оттенок запекшейся крови), но нередко этим цветом считается темно— или ярко-красный с заметным фиолетовым оттенком. Собственно фиолетовый считается калькой с цвета лепестков фиалки. Лиловый определяют как светлый оттенок темно-фиолетового цвета или как разведенный белым пурпур. В любом случае, уступающий насыщенностью красок лиловый наследует все свойства своего более яркого (или темного — как посмотреть) собрата. Небезынтересным будет провести параллели и отыскать различия между фиолетовым и синим с красным как его прародителями — и родовыми цветами Ветров и Молний. 

В Древнем Риме времен Цезаря пурпурную мантию под страхом смертной казни не смел носить никто, кроме императора; сенаторам, консулам и высшим чиновникам позволялись широкие пурпурные полосы на тогах, всадникам — узкие. Если запрет кратковременно отменяли, сменяя налогом на роскошь, позволить себе подобное одеяние могли лишь благородные и очень богатые. 

В Византии было в ходу выражение "родиться посреди фиолетового": кесари драпировали в пурпур родовую палату, поэтому наследник носил звание "порфиророжденный". 

В Японии фиолетовый считался цветом победителей; в синтоистских храмах священники заворачивали в фиолетовую ткань самые ценные предметы. Темный оттенок фиолетового, называемый "мурасаки", входил в число запретных цветов, ношение которых позволялось лишь узкому кругу лиц. 

Разные времена, разные страны и даже континенты, но неизменна избранность лилового цвета, подчеркивающая особое положение и происхождение того, кто его носит. 

Тирский пурпур (по имени портового города в Ливане) долгие века был символом верховной власти, нередко соотносимой с божественным началом, а чрезвычайная дороговизна и вожделение сделали его синонимом роскоши. Тирский пурпур добывали преимущественно из мурекса — хищного брюхоногого. Посреди тела моллюска проходит гипобронхиальная железа, при сжатии которой можно выдавить крохотную каплю пахнущей чесноком жидкости. Изначально она бледно-желтого цвета, под воздействием солнца и воздуха приобретает цвет морской волны, синеет и наконец темнеет до пурпурно-красного. "Удой" с одного моллюска был столь мал, что для производства одной унции (25,35 г) пигмента требовалось примерно двести пятьдесят тысяч моллюсков. Моллюсков истребляли миллионами (на карте Сидона есть "Холм мурекса", выросший из миллиардов опустошенных раковин), однако на дороговизну красителя накладывала отпечаток не только трудоемкость добычи. В середине VI века до н.э. пурпур по цене был сопоставим с серебром, но вскоре стал цениться на вес золота. Собранную из моллюсков жидкость помещали в красильный чан, далее рецепты разнятся: с выдержанной (для образования аммиака) мочой или гниющими останками моллюсков, чтобы удалить из чана кислород, — оставляли бродить на десять дней. Окрашивание ткани могло потребовать вдвое больше времени. Замечено, что покрашенная в пасмурный день ткань чисто фиолетовая, тогда как солнце делает ее более синей. Действительно, синий цвет можно получить из фиолетового фотохимической реакцией, а варьировать оттенки – при помощи чернил живущего в Средиземном море кальмара, или, как чаще случалось, железных опилок. 

Печально прославившийся мурекс — не единственный источник получения пурпурного красителя. В XVII веке близ Бристоля был обнаружен моллюск со сходным красящим пигментом. У японских островов водится моллюск Rapana bezoar, однако он столь редок, что местный пурпур предпочитали изготавливать из растения, в Европе известного как воробейник. У берегов Мексики ныряльщики добывали морскую улитку "караколь": если ножом подцепить его панцирь, слизня "стошнит" каплей молочно-белой жидкости, которая, позеленев, на солнце вскоре станет пурпурной. 

Вглядимся в карту кэртианских земель: Бирюзовые земли, возможная родина караколя, еще не изведаны, однако родич земного мурекса может добываться в Клавии, Йерне, Южной Дигаде, в Кораде или Лангии, в Нухутском султанате. Отдаленность этих земель вкупе со сложностями на каждой стадии процесса, от ловли моллюска до окрашивания ткани, способна сделать лиловый цвет достойным потомков Унда, подчеркнуть родовитость Приддов и отменное финансовое состояние семьи. И пусть сами Повелители Волн нечасто появляются в одежде родового цвета (унарскую форму Валентина сменяет черно-багряный колет оруженосца Генри Рокслея, потом серый бархат траура и наконец мундир, и лишь Ирэна верна лиловому), на страницах цикла достаточно упоминаний лилового. Лилового цвета ливрея приносящего Катарине хризантемы лакея, лиловые мундиры носит прибывший в Ракану полк. Валентин будничным жестом дает талл солдатам, охраняющим вход в Старый парк, вино в особняке разливают в золотые гальтарские кубки, из просто дорогих ставшие бесценными — Придды привыкли к роскоши и не стеснены в средствах. 

Есть свои источники пурпура и в растительном мире. Орсель – пурпурно-красный пигмент, который добывают из лишайника. Внешне он напоминает пожухлые водоросли (будучи при этом симбиозом гриба и водоросли), имеет желто-коричнево-зеленый цвет и растет небольшими группами на камнях и стволах деревьев. У некоторых лишайников приятный "фиалочный" аромат. Встречается орсель в Шотландии, Леванте, на Канарских островах. В XVI веке итальянский купец, обнаружив свойства орселя, стал использовать лишайник для окраски шерсти и шелка. Производство было дорогостоящим и трудоемким: популяция лишайника была редка и быстро истощалась; отыскав орсель, требовалось вручную собрать его и смолоть в мелкую пудру. Согласно рецепту 1504 года, сто фунтов (1 фунт = 0,373 кг) смолотого орселя требовалось смешать с десятью фунтами квасцов и добавлять мочу до приобретения смесью консистенции теста. Смесь часто, до трех раз в день, перемешивали, разбавляя вином, если она подсыхала, и хранили в теплом месте до семидесяти дней. 

Лиловый краситель можно получить и из корней воробейника, содержащего кристаллический пигмент ацетилтиконин. 

В отличие от мурекса, пурпурный краситель растительного происхождения можно отыскать в пределах Талига — в Фиеско, Дораке или Эпинэ, или купить в Урготелле. Неизменным остается лишь редкость источника пурпура, а, значит, немыслимая дороговизна красителя. В этом отношении пурпур выделяется среди ярких, сочных красок, однако нельзя сказать, что родовые цвета Алва и Эпинэ обходились герцогам в сущие суаны. 

Самый алый из природных красителей — кармин, называемый также кошенилью. Краску добывают из червецов: если раздавить насекомое, на коже остается ярко-алая полоска. Стойкого алого цвета добиться очень трудно, поэтому изготовители бумаги, дубильщики и особенно красильщики использовали алюминиевые квасцы. Кошенильные червецы Нового Света дают сырье лучшего качества, кермесовые червецы, распространенные в Европе, дают меньше красящего вещества, однако в Средневековье производимый преимущественно в Испании кермес стал одним из самых дорогих красителей. Кошенильные червецы пока недоступны эориям Кэртианы, приходится поискать источники краски в пределах континента. Отчасти процветание Кэналлоа может связано с тем, что среди прочих природных богатств она производит и алый краситель для отборных тканей, помады и полотен художников, а заодно располагает залежами идущего на протраву вещества, каковыми на Земле богаты Кастилия и Шампань. Как и в случае с пурпуром, источник получения красителя не единственный — природная красная охра, корни марены, киноварь с наибольшим содержанием ртути помогали знати обрести платье различных оттенков красного. Для прочих же цены "кусались": в Англии XV века мастер-каменщик за месяц тяжелой работы мог позволить себе едва ли метр самого дешевого красного полотна, и, полагаю, в Талиге хорошо прокрашенная ткань была не дешевле. 

Что касается синего красителя, то даже если Нухутский султанат не принял на себя роль Индии, поставляя во все уголки мира индиго, Повелителям Ветров и их вассалам не о чем беспокоиться: вайда, почти сорняк, произрастающая и в тепле, и в прохладном климате Надора, обеспечить хотя бы запросы наиболее знатных и богатых. Экстракция синего пигмента из вайды — долгий, сложный и затратный процесс. Собранные листья смалывают в пасту, из которой скатывают шарики и оставляют их созревать на десять недель, в течение которых они утрачивают девять десятых массы. После, добавив воду, их оставляют ферментироваться на две недели, пока вайда не становится вязкой, как смола, и затем еще раз, заменив воду древесной смолой. 

Каковы бы ни были отличия Кэртианы от Земли, можно утверждать, что по крайней мере некоторые из упоминавшихся красителей известны еще с древнегальтарских времен. А потому выбранные для Повелителей красный, синий, лиловый несомненно подчеркивают древность фамилий. Косвенным образом это подтверждается родовыми цветами "недавних аристократов" Манриков — розовый цвет относительно молод (первые его "земные" упоминания как бледно-красного цвета датируются окончанием XVII века), и Валмонов с Колиньярами — зелёный долгое время считался уделом безвкусных персон.

Забавно, что имеющий мало сходства с цветом морской волны лиловый, тем не менее, рождается как раз в глубинах теплых морей, семена вайды разносятся ветром, а киноварь в среде алхимиков известна как кровь дракона, огнедышащего существа. 

Необходимо рассмотреть и символизм цвета, возникающий из переноса качеств предмета на оттенок, которым он обладает. Не цвет парадных колетов ответственен за репутацию семьи Придд, порой нелицеприятную для Спрутов, чаще — заслуженную осторожностью поступков. 

Святой Исидор Гиспальский в "Этимологии, или Началах в двадцати книгах" писал, что пурпур — это "чистота цвета". Отсюда — лиловые одежды духовенства и аметисты в перстнях епископов. 

По многочисленным поверьям аметист, чей цвет разнится от полупрозрачного сиреневого до густо-лилового, помогает обуздывать страсти, незаменим для давших обет или желающих блюсти верность покойному супругу. Фиолетовый чароит считается талисманом философов и поэтов, обучающим глубоко чувствовать окружающий мир и общаться с высшими силами. Сиреневый кунцит не позволяет сожалеть о прошлом или тревожиться о будущем, а флюорит помогает обрести гармонию с собой и миром. Фиолетовый, находясь в полушаге от конца спектра, стоит на границе между видимым и будоражащей воображение неизвестностью. Поэтому он в чести у поэтов, художников и философов — тех, кто стремится постигнуть тайны бытия.

Маленькая фиалка с сильным ароматом в народном представлении стала синонимом скромности и смирения. Слива в иконографии считается символом верности, но ее темно-фиолетовая разновидность может указывать на страдания и смерть Христа. Инжир тоже имеет двойственную трактовку, от благостной — плодородие и благосостояние, до негативной — грех и сладострастие (последнее потому, что Адам и Ева прикрыли наготу фиговыми листьями).

В поэтической одаренности Валентина имел неудовольствие убедиться самозванец-Альдо, тогда как Алва вспоминает ироничные куплеты, переделанные в дуэте с Джастином. Не чуждая старшим сыновьям Вальтера Придда мечтательность сочетается с трезвостью мысли и любознательностью всех его отпрысков (Валентин в детстве мечтал уметь дышать под водой, Габриэла и вовсе приобщилась к запретным знаниям). Смирение выпадает в основном на долю дочерей, чья судьба всецело находится в отцовских руках ("Меня не спрашивали, в нашем доме никого не спрашивают", — вспоминает Габриэла). И как минимум Эктор Придд ответственен за то, что святость супружеского ложа не осталась незыблемой даже в этой обуздавшей страсти семье. 

Тяжелый, холодный и торжественный фиолетовый на языке цветов олицетворяет дружбу, великолепие и роскошь, но фиолетовый букет поведает о тихой скорби о прошлом (чем темнее оттенок, тем глубже затаенное горе). Отсюда – частая ассоциация темно-фиолетового с мраком, смертью и благочестием. Трудно судить, появился ли Юстиниан-Теофил-Георг Придд в замыслах автора раньше, чем Юстиниан Пенья, однако тема скорби и утраты который уже Круг сопровождает семью Придд словно вторая тень. Вдовство Габриэлы, гибель Юстиниана в Васспарде, дуэль Штефана Гирке, смерти Ангелики и Вальтера Приддов, оставшиеся безымянными умершие родичи Валентина, о которых вскользь упоминает Луиза, и всё это чуть больше, чем за десятилетие — пожалуй, Придды опережают все прочие семьи Талига по числу трагических судеб. В горе Придды не упиваются лишениями, не выставляют напоказ утраты, оставаясь неизменно сдержанными и скрытными, словно бы не замечая шорох сплетен за спиной. Робер Эпинэ, в силу предвзятости не самый объективный свидетель, в коридорах столичного особняка Приддов размышляет, что сумрак и тени — привычная стихия для тех, кто выбрал своим девизом "Из глубин". 

В качестве антипода желтого, цвета познания, фиолетовый считается цветом бессознательного и таинственного; двойственность и загадочная глубина этого цвета обусловлена союзом красного и синего. Сине-фиолетовый порождает чувство одиночества и отрешенности, красно-фиолетовый ассоциируется с духовным величием и небесной любовью. Позитивными аспектами фиолетового называют достоинство, самоотдачу, безграничность, веру и проникновенность, не забывая при этом о напыщенности, суеверии и самоуверенности. 

Фиолетовый олицетворяет духовное превосходство, богатство, властность — над собой и обстоятельствами; ему приписывают самоотречение, святость, мудрость и печаль. 

Ассоциации связывают фиолетовый с такими обобщениями, как умеренность, трезвость, ностальгия и печаль. 

Несмотря на то, что фиолетовый чужд полоролевых разделений, его иногда ассоциируют со смирением и рассудительностью многоопытной женщины, на долю которой выпали испытания и покаяние (неудивительно, что аметист называют "вдовьим камнем"). Обе дочери Вальтера успели овдоветь, но по-разному переживают смерть мужей. Светлую печаль или скорбь не всегда выражали исключительно черным (пусть этот цвет траура, повсеместно утвердившийся в Европе к середине XVI века, и роднит Землю с Кэртианой): светло-коричневый символизировал отчаяние, серый — печаль и уныние, а лиловый звучал как холодность, созерцание и отрешенность. Из этого символизма цвета родился обычай изображать скорбящую и кающуюся Марию Магдалину в лиловом плаще. В фиолетовых одеждах пишут и Христа в сценах Страстей Господних. 

Генрих Фрилинг и Ксавер Ауэр связывали "взыскательный фиолетовый" с мистическими действиями, претенциозностью, исключительностью и глубиной, с помощью которых можно познать внутренние причины бытия. Дворянство Талига может сколько угодно оттачивать остроумие на «скользких Спрутах», однако даже глупцы не берутся оспаривать осведомленность Приддов о хитросплетениях интриг и тонкостях этикета. Вальтер не отказал отпрыскам в блестящем образовании, поощряя тягу к знаниям и размышлениям, поэтому вдова Августа Гирке может не только рассказать красивую легенду о Лорио, но поделиться размышлениями о судьбе Оставленной и поведать историю появления Озерного замка. 

С древних времен фиолетовый называли цветом мудрости, познания истины и печали, ибо "кто умножает знание, тот умножает скорбь". Никто в названной Раканой столице не подвергает сомнению глубину познаний молодого герцога Придда в гальтарском этикете. Архив же семьи, хранящий письма за целый Круг, обладает смертоносным эффектом небольшой армии. Придды действительно знают и помнят многое. 

Значение фиолетового оттенка — завуалированность. Безмятежный синий и страстный красный породили цвет скрытности, ассоциирующийся с воздержанием и силой воли. Обвиняющие Приддов в трусости едва ли смогут явить такой образчик мужества, как продемонстрировали Джастин и Валентин: первый — попросив освобождения от участи направленного в семью клинка, второй — исполнив волю брата. 

Вглядываясь в лиловый, попробуем выяснить, что досталось этому сложному, противоречивому цвету от каждого из его «прародителей». 

Реалиями синего цвета выступают небо, море, бесконечность, непостижимость вечной истины. Синий цвет ассоциируется с мыслью, верностью и божественной мудростью. В западной культуре семантика синих тонов зачастую связывается с природной печалью, сопровождающей на дороге в Рай. Для романтиков синий цвет неотделим от мечтаний о неземном идеале. 

С древности красный был цветом любви и войны. У первых христиан наиболее яркий, выразительный красный означал огонь Веры, кровь Христа, Божественную любовь и Божий гнев. Этот цвет ассоциируется с верой, силой и достоинством, кровью и огнем, мученичеством и возрождением. В Европе красный цвет одежды соответствовал действию, страстности, желанию борьбы и воле к победе. При бургундском дворе красные одежды символизировали пламенную и страстную любовь, тогда как смешение красного с голубым трактовалось как непоколебимая верность (не правда ли, по отдельности цвета все равно звучат, как их союз в фиолетовом?). Сине-фиолетовый пурпур мог выражать холод, ночь, глубину, справедливость; пурпур фиолетовых тонов — молчание, раскаяние, любовь; красно-фиолетовый — страсть, движение и тяжесть. 

Г. Клар писал: "Между противоположными красным и синим, между мужским фанатизмом и женским фатализмом, между беспощадно-бессознательной силой и подсознательно-слепой любовью стоит примиряющий пурпурный — гармония противоречия". 

Не лишним будет вспомнить и психологический аспект лилового цвета. Психоаналитик, художник и автор цветоаналитического теста Г. Фрилинг совместно с К. Ауэром разделяли цвета на стимулирующие и дезинтегрирующие. Стимулирующие (теплые) вызывают возбуждение: они сочные, насыщенные, действуют раздражающе, побуждают к деятельности и повышают интерес с внешнему миру. К ним авторы теории относили красный и желтый. Дезинтегрирующие (холодные) цвета вызывают торможение, уменьшая возбуждение, успокаивают, повышают дистанцию и растягивают время. Фиолетовый и сине-зеленый снижают эмоциональность и увеличивают рациональность мышления. 

Родовой цвет необязательно был плодом беззаветной любви к нему далекого пращура. Но каждая благородная семья Талига сроднилась со своим цветом, он стал ее идентификацией, звучащей прежде имени; это цвет парадных одежд и интерьеров жилища. Можно ровно относиться к цвету, но нельзя быть абсолютно иммунным к нему на уровне тонких материй. 

В. Кандинский считал, что "охлажденное синим красное в фиолетовом в физическом и психическом смысле… звучит несколько болезненно". 

По мнению психологов, все оттенки фиолетового выражают тягу к свободе и отсутствию границ. Вобрав красный и синий, фиолетовый стал сплавом импульсивности и осмотрительной восприимчивости, что наделяет его такими значениями, как чувствительность и чувственное отождествление, нередко доходящее до внушаемости. Психологически фиолетовый ассоциируется с интериоризацией (переходом извне вовнутрь) и сублимацией, тем самым обозначая глубину чувств. 

Одежда фиолетового цвета будет выдавать в своем обладателе жажду самовыражения, желание заполнить эмоциональный вакуум, в том числе и посредством творчества. 

М. Люшер разработал цветовой тест, предлагающий оценить цвета без их смешения — не с позиции эстетического суждения, а исключительно из личных предпочтений. Согласно тесту Люшера, фиолетовый пытается объединить импульсивность завоеваний красного с тихой капитуляцией синего. 

Подобная идентификация сродни мистическому союзу, и крайняя степень восприимчивой близости приводит к тому, что все, чего желает человек, должно стать реальностью. В каком-то смысле это сродни волшебству, когда любая мечта может исполниться. Человек, выбирающий фиолетовый цвет, хочет заполучить магические свойства, желая не только быть очарованным сам, но и вызывать восхищение и преклонение в окружающих. 

Одержимая жаждой мести Габриэла уверовала в то, что ее желание расплаты сгубило отца и продолжит уничтожать тех, в ком течет его кровь. 

Согласно выводам Люшера, фиолетовый предпочитают школьники в силу эмоциональной и психической незрелости, беременные — под влиянием гормональной активности, а также люди, пережившие продолжительный стресс и страх в ранние периоды жизни. Проще всего симпатии к фиолетовому объяснить у подростков: для них мир все еще не утратил ореол некоего волшебства, не стал обыденностью. Абсолютно здоровый человек, способный отличить явь от выдумки, выбирая фиолетовый, распишется в желании одобрения, признания его обаяния, восхищения манерами и прочими качествами. Будучи не прочь околдовывать окружающих, он сам остается остро чувствующим и тонким в оценках, но избегает бремени ответственности, накладываемой тесными личными отношениями. 

Если взглянуть на результаты теста Люшера для красного и синего, окажется, что красный выдает тягу к соперничеству, стремление добиваться успеха, обладать всем тем, что придает бытию полноту переживаний, тогда как синий тяготеет к безопасности, забвению или хотя бы удовлетворению, говоря в том числе и о склонности к самоанализу. И вновь в фиолетовом проступает двойственность его природы — погружение в собственные синие глубины не дает обмануться алым светом маяка вседозволенности. 

Неизвестно доподлинно, гордыня ли, личные симпатии, суеверия, амбиции стояли у истоков родовых цветов. Несомненно одно: Повелители сроднились со своими цветами, научились им соответствовать и уже не вспоминают, что было прежде — цвет или желание цвета. Красота в глазах смотрящего, и при взгляде на выбранный Приддами лиловый каждый волен выбирать, кого он видит: склонного к пространным размышления философа, гордеца и богатея или возвышенного мечтателя. 


End file.
